


you can't choose your family but you can choose which one you marry into

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody and Obi-Wan are Anakin and Ahsoka's dads, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Cody never thought he would have a family of his own. Obi-Wan had one ready for him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	you can't choose your family but you can choose which one you marry into

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for a friend of mine because I had no idea what to write about. Now we have found family happy times. Enjoy.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teatimewithbees) or [Tumblr](https://teatimewithbees.tumblr.com/).

Cody, even while on Kamino, had often shared a bed or cuddled with his brothers. He loved the moments just before they all fell asleep where they could simply appreciate that they were all together. It was, after all, not given that every one of them would survive their training. Too many of their brothers had gone missing for that already. Though, back then, Cody would have never imagined that he would get to experience that same moment with his own weird little family.

And then came Obi-Wan.

And then Anakin.

And then Ahsoka.

He loved all three of them more than anything. His cyare, who kept him on his feet even though the war was over and their two problem children who invited themselves over into their apartment more often than not.

At first, Cody hadn't been thrilled by the prospect of Skywalker. When they first met Anakin had been impulsive, acted too rashly and drove Obi-Wan crazy more often that not. Obi-Wan, though, love his padawan. No matter what he did, he always found it in himself to forgive him. It certainly didn't take long for Cody to understand that Skywalker – Anakin – was the closest Obi-Wan had to what normal people would consider a son.

Anakin had grown on him over the time he spent with him. Both on leave, when he refused to leave Obi-Wan's quarters because his master had once again broken a bone and Anakin had been afraid that something would happen and during the shared mission with the 501st, most of them ending with one or both of the generals in some sort of situation that needed rescue.

And then Ahsoka got added. Little Ahsoka who had been part of a plan that Obi-Wan had for a month and that both Obi-Wan and Cody loved just as much as General Koon and his wolfpack. But as much as Cody loved Ahsoka, she was just as bad as Anakin. But with her added, Obi-Wan had two children he cared for while Cody had long since decided that they belonged to him as well. And yet, halfway through the life day celebration, he had the sudden thought how weird that was.

Obi-Wan was gently scolding Anakin for dropping the second cup of the evening while Cody helped Ahsoka prepare sauces. It was more domesticity than Cody had ever imagined for himself. He told Rex as much when he dropped by later to wish everyone a happy lifeday and – more importantly – to get the present he knew Cody had got for him. His brother, as a rule, only became more and more of a little shit the longer he spent away from battlefields.

Not that Cody complained about that.

They ended the evening by playing cards until Ahsoka fell asleep against her master's shoulder. Anakin brought her into the free room that once belonged to him before he returned to the living room. He shared a few more drinks with Cody and Obi-Wan until he also started falling asleep. He put his head into Obi-Wan's lap, decidedly refusing to move when Obi-Wan suggested for him to go to bed as well.

„Not necessary,“ he mumbled, stretching out on the rug they had laid out only a while ago, now already full of crumbs. His riduur combed his fingers through Anakin's hair, a fond look on his face. He waved for Cody to join them as well. A smile formed on his lips as he moved closer, pressing a short kiss to Obi-Wan's lips. Only for Anakin to make a disgusted noise, turning his face away from them.  
They fell asleep like that. Anakin's head in Obi-Wan's lap while Cody had his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan. Ahsoka, when she woke up the next morning, didn't wake them up, instead settling on taking a picture of them before joining them, squeezing between Obi-Wan and her master with a satisfied look before falling asleep once more.

They didn't talk about how the second picture, that included her, came to existence.


End file.
